


fuck me

by CosmicPinkDancer



Category: Super Mega
Genre: M/M, Yes Yes Yes daddy likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPinkDancer/pseuds/CosmicPinkDancer
Summary: oh there’s more than just one rat in hollywood. last week after my first alcoholic anonymous meetings, i was walking home and i ran into the BLUE DEVIL. at first i was taken aback, i’ll admit since life hadn’t been treated me that kindly so i was shocked to meet a celebrity. i loved ratatouille. my son and my wife and i used to watch it, it brought back a nice memory when times were better... but he met his glance with mine and pointed out to me, “you look like a bag of shit and i’m gonna t bag on your shitty 1978 AMC Concord.” that was the final straw, as a homophobic closeted homosexual and a professional at wearing camouflage pants i attempted to reprimand him but he ended up fleeing the scene with his fuckinf rat yeezys. did i mention that it was night time by then? i was starving and i was able to scrape by to dine out after i found a bunch of loose coins in a fountain. what idiots leave their shit there. i decided to stop by a little café, my waitress had bit tits but smoked like a fucking chimney. i waited for my order for six fucking hours. i spotted the blue devil in the café where i was eating at, i’m sure he saw me too and tried to hide in the back. what a bitch. when
Relationships: Yes - Relationship





	fuck me

matt: hi  
ryan: shut up  
matt shits on the table


End file.
